Genderbent Twilight
by OnigiriPuff
Summary: Exactly what it says on the Tin. Benjamin Swan just wants to be a normal high school student but the beautiful and mysterious Emma Cullen instantly catches his eye. Minor OOC because if I didn't I'd want to break my keyboard after 20 minutes of typing. (Trust me I tried.)
1. Chapter 1

Benjamin Swan was just a normal seventeen year old boy when he met a girl that would turn his life upside down. A GENDERBENT! retelling of Twilight. Because I don't want it to be a copy/paste job there will be some personality changes and event reworkings... because no one likes Vampire Baseball. I jest of course, enjoy!

Prologe

Most people considered Phoenix to be painfully hot, not me. I loved this heat. It didn't stick to you the way Orlando humidity could, it just warmed you from the inside out. Two months ago I couldn't have thought of a single reason I'd want to leave, even if you paid me, but that was what I was doing. Trading my warm, beautiful Phoenix for cold, dreary Forks, Washington.

"Now are you _really_ sure about this? Because I can call your mother and cancel this whole thing," my father, Robert, said for the hundreth time. His eyebrows furrowed as he glanced at his new wife, model number four- I mean Paula. She was nice enough, in that bland 'I want to make a good impression' sort of way.

She reached out and touched my shoulder, "You don't have to leave on our account."

I shook my head and smiled, "No, I _want_ to go. I miss Car- Mom. Besides, it's not forever. I'll be done High School before you know it."

"I could home school you though," Robert said sadly.

"On the road, Dad? For real?" I smiled and lifted my bag, "I'll be fine, two years is nothing and I'll Skype you all the time."

Robert brightened a little and sighed, "You stay optimestic, okay? I'll miss you." He opened his arms. I looked around awkwardly. "Don't leave me hanging. Common," Robert said enthusiastically. I sighed and walked into his hug. He lifted me off the ground and groaned, "Ugh, you're getting too big for that."

"Then stop doing it."

"I'll always do it! You're my little buddy after all!" He said ruffling my hair.

"Ugh, please!" I ducked away and took three steps back, "Not ten anymore and I'm almost taller than you!"

A sad smile crossed his face, "Yeah, you are." He leaned forward and put a hand on my shoulder, "I'm gonna miss you, Benny."

I gulped, fighting back tears, "Me too, Dad."

Paula leaned in and hugged me gently, "See you later sweets."

"Take care of the big guy for me?" I whispered.

She gave me an exra squeeze and pulled away, "Of course. You just focus on school, okay?"

"Yeah, and good luck with try outs."

She pumped her fist excitedly, "I'll knock 'em outta the park!"

I laughed lightly, "See ya." And with that I headed towards the gate and my new life.


	2. Chapter 2

When we touched down it was raining, of course. I sighed, it was just one of those things I'd have to get used to, no use being a drama queen about it. I walked out into the already chilly Seattle September air and had to bite back a fit of giggles.

There was Carmen's cruiser. Parked right in front of the airport. In the white zone. She was never one for parking rules, god knows why she bacame a cop. Carmen was leaning against the hood in full patrol getup, her long, dark hair pulled up in a tight bun. She leaned forward and smiled when our eyes met, "Benjamin!"

"Carmen!" I ran forward like a lost puppy but stopped dead when I noticed her piercing glare.

"Mom, not Carmen. Don't let me catch you calling me that again."

"Oh yeah, sorry Mom." I looked away sheepishly. 'Mom' didn't suit her, she looks way too young to be my mom for starters.

She smiled again and wrapped her arms around my waist, "I missed you. You're so tall now!"

I stood up a little straighter, "I've had another growth spirt. I'm up to five eleven. Dad says I'll be six feet in no time flat."

Carmen laughed, "Well, I'll leave the top shelves to you then. Here." She picked up one of my four bags and carried it around to the back of the cruiser, "Now I have a surprise for you when you get home."

I tilted my head as I put my bags into the trunk, "What?"

She wagged her finger and made a clicking noise with her tounge, "I said it was a surprise!" Carmen laughed and walked to the front seat.

"Common!" I ran to the passengers side and flopped down, "A least a hint?"

"Nope. I promised myself I'd let you be surprised; seatbelt."

I sighed and did as I was told, "I hate surprises, you know that."

"And that's why I take such joy from taunting you with them," she glanced over as we pulled away from the airport, a mischivious smile on her face.

"That's not very motherly, you know?" I chided

"Hey!" she shouted punching me, "I'm a great mother!"

"Uhuh," I said smiling. She shook her head and returned her focus to the road. I looked out the window and watched as the rain made tracks. I rested my head against the cool glass and closed my eyes.

"It's going to be a couple of hours so if you wanna sleep that's okay."

"I'm not sleepy," I mumbled. I tried to open my eyes but the soft hum of the tires on the road and the gentle rocking of the car was almost _too_ inviting.

Carmen turned on the heat and pointed it at me, "I'll wake you when we get there."

The added heat pushed me over the edge, "I'm just resting my eyes..."

"Ben, we're here."

"Mm?" I opened my eyes sleepily and rubbed one of them with the meat of my palm, "Already?"

"Yeah, turned on the siren a couple of times. Cut thirty minutes off our ETA. Common, you can go back to bed when we get everything inside."

I nodded slowly and practically tumbled out of the car. I shook my head and made my way to the trunk when a flash of yellow caught my eye. I looked over and we were parked next to a faded yellow VW Beetle, it had to be at least twenty years old. "Company?" I mumbled, still half asleep.

"Ah! Surprise!" Carmen shouted excitedly. She threw her arms open in front of the car, doing her best Vanna White impression.

"You mean... for me?" I was suddenly _very_ awake. Carmen was giving me a car?! "Seriously?"

"Yeah! You remember Bets Black right? You used to play with her little girl, Jenna?"

I thought back to my childhood, a little girl with a tangled mane of black hair and warm brown skin popped into my head. Her mother was an older woman who's face looked well worn and proud. "Um, yeah I think so. They lived up on the reservation... Pa Push?"

Carmen laughed, "_La_ Push. You used to call it Pa Push because you had a hard time with 'L' sounds."

My face went crimson and I looked away, "Whatever! What's it got to do with Bets?"

Carmen stifled another giggle and smiled, "Well Jenna likes fixing cars now and they were practically _giving_ this one away!"

"Practically doesn't mean totally, how much did it cost?"

"Nothing, well nothing for you. It's a gift! Do you like it?"

I walked over to the bug and traced the large dome roof with my hand. Surprisingly, I did like it. No, more than that. I _loved_ it. I turned back around and smiled, "Thanks Mom, it's amazing."

She beamed, "Common let's get this stuff inside."

Carmen and I made short work of carrying everything I owned into my new bedroom. Well that's not entirely correct, this was technically my _old_ bedroom. I'd slept here as a baby and everything was pretty much the same. The only new additions were a simple double bed and an exremely old computer sitting on the desk by the window. Well, Skyping was out of the picture. "What's that?" I asked pointing to it.

"I got it at a garage sale. Pretty sweet, huh?"

"It's something alright," I mumbled rolling my eyes. I walked over and pressed the power button. It wheezed slowly to life as jumbled letters flashed across the screen. _Good thing I don't play MMORPG's._ A windows log-in screen popped up with my picture and name in the middle and 'Windows XP' in the corner. _Retro._ I turned and smiled, "Thanks Mom, it'll be useful for school."

She nodded happily, "That's what I figured." Carmen pulled out two bobby pins and a hair tie and let her shoulder length dark brown hair fall down. She shook it out and stretched, "Well, there's a game on at seven if you're interested. I'll order take out, do you care what it is?" I shook my head and Carmen smiled back, "Take your time." She walked over and hugged me, "Glad you're here, Benny."

"Me too, Mom," I said, hugging her back. She let go and with one last smile walked out closing the door behind her. If there was one good thing about Carmen, and there were lots, but if I had to pick one it'd be her ability to read people. She knew I needed alone time and gave me the chance to have it.

I sighed and flopped down on the bed. The comforter was soft and smelled new. I rubbed my eyes and sat up, sleep could wait. I started unpacking my meager belongings, for the most part it was all shorts and t-shirts. Paula had gone out and bought me two pairs of jeans, three sweaters and a windbreaker. I picked up the red and black windbreaker and rubbed the flimsy material. It wasn't going to be enough, I'd need to go buy a thick winter jacket soon. Maybe in my new car. I smiled to myself, I have a car! I laughed and tossed everything into a single drawer, squishing everything down.

I turned on my cell and waited for it to finish coming to life. NO SERVICE stared back at me from the screen. "Ugh, you're kidding me!" I lifted the cell hoping to catch a bar but gave up after a minute. I tossed the now useless piece of technology on the desk and logged on to the computer. I typed up a quick email to my Dad detailing the flight and my cell situation, sending it off in less than five minutes.

Standing, I streched and walked into the hall way. I headed to the bathroom and looked around the familer room. I reached for my towel but paused when I realized it was gone. "Mom?" I called, walking back to the stairs. "Where's my towel?"

"Ah!" I heard her shout from the living room, "It's," she groaned and ran for the stairs. "Sorry, I forgot to put it out. It's in the hall closet, I've moved things around since the last time you've been here."

I glanced at the closet, "Cool, thanks." I looked back at her and smiled shyly, "Oh and uh, thanks for the bed stuff. You didn't need to get a new one."

Carmen's eyes brightened and she smiled broadly, "No problem. Port Angeles has some great stores, I'll take you there later. I bet you need a winter coat."

I narrowed my eyes, "I can go clothes shopping by myself."

She looked away sadly, "Oh, sorry." It was almost _painful_ how hurt she looked. She despretly wanted us to be close.

"No, I'm sorry. This weekend cool?"

Carmen's face lit up again, "I'll move around some stuff and get the time off. I ordered Chinese about five minutes ago by the way. It'll be here in about thirty minutes, you still like fried rice right?"

"Yeah, I'm gonna take a shower before then."

Carmen nodded and headed back into the living room.

I grabbed my towel and closed the bathroom door gently. I stripped and caught a glimpse of my tired face in the mirror. The bags under my eyes were huge, it looked like I hadn't slept in forever. I slapped my face and tried to look more alert, _It's only two years. _I thought fearcly, _It's not like that's forever. Two years is nothing. _I nodded and hopped into the shower. I wasn't going to let this get me down. I'd make the most of my last two years in high school, even if it killed me.

A/N: I figured because a big Ford truck was so opposite to how Bella looked, Ben needed something equally opposite but still recognisable. Also reasons for names time! Benjamin (Ben/Benny) sounds oldish and can be shortened ala Isabella (Bella/Bells). I prefered the sound of Carmen to say Carlie or Carla for Charlie. Bets=Elizabeth Billy=William so there you go. And Jenna can be shortened to Jen for Jacob/Jake


	3. Chapter 3

"It rained last night so the road is a little slippery, be careful."

I took another bite of my raspberry jam smeared toast and shook my head, "Isn't it always raining? So caution should just be a permanant state of mind, right?"

"Don't talk with your mouth full!"

I gulped, "Sorry, but am I wrong?"

Carmen sighed and sipped her coffee, "Not the point. You remember where Forks High is?"

"Unless it's changed since you told me five minutes ago then yeah, I remember."

"Tone," she said into her coffee.

I sighed and downed my glass of OJ. I prefered it when she acted like a friend, not a mother. Her hair was pulled back tight again, it added at least five years to her face. "You shouldn't keep your hair up like that. It makes you look old," I said smiling.

She practically cholked on her drink, "E-Excuse me?!" Carmen's eyes flared up and I could see she was getting ready for a fight.

"Chill, chill. It's a joke," I laughed.

She leaned up and smacked my arm, "Go, you'll be late."

I stood and put a hand on her shoulder, "Bye Mom, when should I have dinner ready?"

Carmen's eye brows shot up, "You know how to cook?"

I shrugged, "A little. You have almost nothing in the fridge so I was gonna look for a grocery store on my way home."

"Oh!" She stood up and went into a drawer. She came back with a fifty dollar bill, "That should cover it... right?"

I took it and nodded, "But only for tonight and tomorrow. We'll go shopping on Friday. Sound like a plan?"

Carmen smiled broadly, "It's a date. Have fun at school Benny."

I leaned forward and kissed her on the cheek, "I will. Have a good day at work, Mom." I hurried out the door, scooping up my bag and windbreaker in one smooth motion. I made my way out to my new car, and paused. It really was perfect for me. I threw my bag and light coat in the passenger seat and hopped in.

The drive was short; this town only really has one road with all the stores lined up on it and at the very end, tucked into the corner, is Forks High. The whole student body only totals just over three hundred... And that terrifies me. I find a parking spot close to the front, _Oh goodie_. I park and sit in the car, gripping the steering wheel for dear life. I took a deep breath, since when was I this scared? Sure, I'd never changed schools before but it shouldn't be paralizing me this way. I nodded to myself, I can do this. I'm sure it'll be fine.

I grabbed my coat and bag and got out of the car. Almost like clockwork the clouds burst and it started raining. "Shit!" I threw my coat over my head and started jogging towards the front door. I shook my arms and little water droplets flew everywhere. I wasn't the only one with that idea and I was quickly joined by two girls giggling and shaking out their hair.

One was small, like really small, I could have rested my albow on her head. She was Asian and had her black hair cut in a sharp bob. Her bag looked way too big for her tiny body, filled to the brim with books no doubt. She seemed like the over-helpful, bookish type. The other was average looking with a cute, small girlish face. She had short pale blonde hair carefully spiked up in the back. I felt like it would pop a balloon if given have a chance.

Miss Bob glanced over and smiled. I smiled back and she ran with it. "Hey, I'm Erica. This is Mackenzie-"

"Mack," Spikes interupted holding out her hand. I shook it and nodded.

"Erica and Mack. Ben," I said simply.

"You're Chief Swan's son!"

I nodded again, embarassed.

"Your Mom's been gushing about you forever!" Mack chirped.

"Uh, yeah. Where's the office?"

Erica smiled and tilted her head, "I can show you!"

"Um, no that's cool. I don't want you to be late for class." And I don't like how clingy you are.

Erica looked coyly over at Mack, "You're so nice Ben. This is the building with the office, it'll be just inside and to the left."

Then why would you have to show me where it is if it's so close? Vapid girls are mildly annoying. I smiled, "Thanks, have a good day."

"Hopefully we'll have the same lunch and can talk some more!" Mack said practically beaming.

"Yeah, sounds like fun. Bye." I waved and quickly darted into the building. People stared at me as I briskly walked around the left corner. You would have thought I had a blinking red light above my head screaming "NEW KID! CHIEF SWAN'S SON TO BOOT!" I sighed and talked to the secratary who of course instantly knew who I was. He handed me a map of the campus and my course schedual.

Why does this school even need a map? I glance down at it. THREE BUILDINGS?! Yeah, they're small but that doesn't make any sense. I sighed and compared my schedual to the map. Good, most of my classes are in Building B with only Science in C. Hmm, I've got fourth period lunch. I lucked out. I smiled, tossed eveything in my bag, and scurried off to first period English.

I entered the room sheepishly and the teacher made a point of making me introduce myself to the class. I hate this part, I never know what to say. "Hey, I'm Ben. Let's have a fun year!" No, I'll come off as too peppy. "Um, Ben. I'm new." ARG! Too obvious! I settled for a simple, "My name is Ben. Forks is nice."

The too happy teacher nodded and pointed to a seat next to a curly haired boy, "Jason, help Ben learn the ropes!"

The boy, who was shorter then me, got up and shook my hand, "Nice to meet you man. I'll help but I think you'll pick everything up fast."

He was alright, a little too chummy for me. Like he despretly _wanted_ to be my friend and it turned me off. But I was new so who am I to argue with a guy being friendly? It turned out I had the next class with Jason too and he spent most of it trying to become my new best friend. Odd, very odd. I'd never gotten this kind of attention before.

Third period I finally got a chance to detach myself from him and meet other people. It was History and I sat next to a quiet mousy boy named Alec. He was cool, friendly without trying too hard and willing to let me copy notes. Tall, and I mean _really_ tall. It was odd he was so quiet and yet took up so much space. I asked if he'd ever tried out for basketball and he laughed as if it was the most redicuous thing he'd ever heard. All and all not a bad guy.

We both had fourth period Lunch so we both walked and talked into the cafeteria.

"Ben!" I looked up and saw Erica and Mack wave emphatically at me. Oh joy. I smiled and waved back.

"You know them already?" Alec asked.

"Um, yeah. We met outside this morning. They're cool... I guess."

Alec stifled a laugh, "I get what you mean. They can be a little too eagar."

I nodded sagely, "_Way_ too eagar."

We walked to the table and sat down.

"How has your first day been so far?" Mack asked leaning forward.

"Alright, I've introduced myself so many times I kinda hate my name now."

Mack and Erica laughed too hard and I had to stop myself from rolling my eyes. How long were they going to be like this?

"Where's Jason and Lonny?" Alec asked looking around.

"Jason? Like curly hair?" I asked, slightly dreading the answer.

"Yeah, he hangs out with us at lunch," Alec said with a weary expression. Oh, so I'm not alone in my slight dislike of him.

"Lonny's got a different lunch this year! But Tyra's in it too so I don't think he'll be too heart broken," Erica said, her eyes twinkling. "And Jason-"

"Somebody rang?" Jason -seemingly called to our side because we said his name too many times- popped up behind Alec and slapped him on the back. He looked over and smiled at me, "Benji!"

My eyes widened, horror struck, "_Please_ don't call me that."

"Calm down, it's a joke," he said laughing. He parked right beside me and smiled at Mack, "He's so serious, isn't he?"

She shrugged, "Some times I like a serious man."

Jason sighed and looked away, but not before he shot me a mild death glare. Ah, he likes her. I leaned back and folded my arms when the table in the corner caught my eye. The table itself was in ordenary, it was the people sitting around it that had me transfixed. Three girls and two boys, looking so bored I was wondering why they were even here. The thing that really struck me was how insanely beautiful each one was, even the guys.

Jason glanced at me and then followed my eyes, "Ah, the Cullens are in your cross hairs, huh?"

"Who are they?"

Jason smiled, "Well, like I just said, they're the Cullens. They just moved here a little while ago. Their Mom is a doctor at the hospital, she's a total babe too. They all are. But they're all together... like _together_." I looked confused so Jason elabroated, "They're all adopted so they're all dating each other."

"Wait, what?"

"Yeah, it's kind of a waste but what ever. Alex with Juliet and Randall with Edeline. The only one unattached is Emma and she doesn't even look at any of the guys here."

"Emma?"

"The one with the long curls," Alec explained.

I looked over at the table and scanned each of their faces. There was a small bright boy with spiky dark hair, almost exactly like Mack's but it seemed more natural, as if that was even possible. He was sitting next to a small blonde girl who looked so nervous I almost felt bad for her. The other side of the table had a tall princely looking blonde boy who held the hand of an tall and athletic looking girl, if she wasn't on a sports team I'd be shocked. Sitting beside them was an angel. That's really the only was I can describe her, she had long soft curls in the most stunning shade of red. No, red is the wrong word for it, auburn? That's closer. And she had the palest skin I'd ever seen, they all did, and it had a faint shimmering quailty to it. Like they all applied glitter before they left the house.

The girl on the end looked up and stared right into my eyes. I felt embarassed that I was caught staring but couldn't look away. She tilted her head and looked confused. Was she trying to figure out who I was? Suddenly her eyes widened and she stood up. Everyone at her table looked at her as she whispered something to them. They all stood and glided- honest to god, _glided_- out of the room.

Jason smiled at me, "Oh, he's got it bad. Hold your horses Romeo, better men than you have tried and failed. Just let her go."

I sighed and laughed lightly, "Yeah, you're right. So who has Science next?"

A/N: First day of school! I think I might morph his character a bit. Writing it in Bella's "I HATE ATTENTION!" way is kinda pissing me off lmao


End file.
